


On belay

by dotfic



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never get used to rappelling, but he might get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On belay

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Thank you to musesfool for the fine-tuning. No spoilers for any particular episode.

Alec sinks into the soft leather couch, with Parker's mouth covering his and Eliot's moving its way down along his neck and thinks, _how did I get here?_

*

He'll never get used to rappelling. Never. Neither will his stomach, although the uncomfortable lurching in that area will be perfectly fine with him, thank you very much, so long as the line doesn't break, plunging him to an early and unseemly death.

His drop and Parker's go at the same speed, and Alec keeps his eyes on Parker's face so he's not tempted to look down. The glass side of the building sliding away beside them reflects dark sky and bright lights.

Parker grins at him, showing her teeth, like she's saying _isn't this the most fun thing you've ever done ever?_ and Alec isn't really going to argue with her even though it's really not. Alec can think of one hundred and twenty-seven things he'd rather be doing right now -- but it is kind of fun, at least it is when Parker grins at him like that.

They halt their drop and Parker says, "We're there."

Then Eliot's voice is on Alec's ear-piece. "Remember, security walks the floor at fifteen minute intervals. I'm on seventeen. They've got a dog up here."

"A dog? Did you say a dog? Nobody said anything in the briefing about dogs."

"We didn't know," Nate offers, in his bored, annoyed voice, like someone would say, _sorry, forget to mention the washing machine repairman is coming by this afternoon_.

"We'll deal with it," Eliot says.

Alec will never get used to this, but Eliot's terseness is weirdly comforting and when Parker grabs his line to pull him closer, her breath smells of strawberries from the smoothie she had before they started.

*

Somehow, Alec's shirt's been unbuttoned. He might've helped with that, he might not have, he's not completely sure. It's understandable, seeing as how he is a little distracted with other things. He slides his fingers under the waistband of Parker's underpants; where her jeans went, he's not sure about that either. She makes a happy little whimpering noise, her eyes closed, and she smells amazing, simple shampoo and Parker and a hint of beer.

Then Eliot's mouth is covering his, his tongue in Alec's mouth. Alec takes his free hand and slides it up under Eliot's shirt, over skin and the ridge of a scar, over muscles that tense and then relax when Eliot leans into the touch.

*

Parker cracks the safe while Alec hacks into the computer system.

After two minutes and twenty-seven seconds, Eliot's voice sounds low in his ear, "Hurry it up, guys."

"Hey, artistry takes time." Alec's fingers tap-dance across the computer keyboard, easy and familiar motions. The system's a little bit of a challenge, but that just makes the trip even more worthwhile.

He hears Eliot snort. "You're a hacker. Hack. We don't have time for art."

"You said fifteen minutes."

"Could you keep it down?" Parker whisper-shouts, glancing up from the safe.

"Did you just hear a dog growl?" Alec's sure he did; his fingers go still.

"No," Parker whispers, going back to her work.

He watches her, the way she leans her head in, tilting it to one side as she frowns.

"Give me a status report." Nate sounds rushed; something must be getting bumpy for him and Sophie at the art gallery.

"Almost done," Alec says, and then the screen blinks out and a welcome message pops up for the database. "Jackpot."

*

Eliot's breathing has gone a little ragged. Alec pauses in stroking him and flicks his thumb against the tip of his cock, just to see what that does, and Eliot lets out a curse. Awesome.

Parker's straddling Alec, her breasts rubbing against his chest, kissing him so hard he can hardly breathe. Under his other hand, her skin is warm and smooth, slightly flushed. He slides a finger into her and she lets out a soft sigh against his mouth.

*

"Run," Eliot says, a quiet shout of command that comes from his chest. He's running towards Parker and Alec, who stand transfixed for a second.

Then Alec hears the growling. It's definitely growling.

Stupid dogs.

Parker shoves Alec and they race along the darkened office corridor, their footsteps muffled thumps.

Moving ahead of them, Eliot slams his hand down on the bar of the stairway access door, muttering, "Go, go, go" as his fingers skim over Parker's shoulder, then Alec's, herding them through.

Eliot bangs the door shut behind them. There's one thud, then two, against the door and the sound of deep-throated barks and claws scratching.

"Talk to me, people." Nate's voice is tight.

"We're heading out," Eliot says as they run up the stairs to the roof access door. "Had a little trouble." He kicks the door open and starts pulling gear out of his black backpack. He tosses one harness at Parker and starts strapping another one onto himself.

"Uh...what're we...what're you..." Alec folds his arms. It's windy up on the roof. "There's only two harnesses, what about..."

"This wasn't exactly the plan, but it's what we're doing," Eliot says, snaps closing with a click.

"We've got you." Parker's fingers grip tight into Alec's shoulder.

"Okay." Alec's mouth has gone dry. He unfolds his arms. "I see. I see what you're doing. No. Absolutely not. Nuh-uh."

"Shut up," Eliot says, as Parker finishes up anchoring their line.

She tugs, testing it, then nods at Eliot. Before Alec can speak one more word of objection, Eliot's arms go around him from the front, Parker from behind. They're tugging him towards the railing.

"Oh, shiiii--" is all Alec gets out before the three of them are in freefall.

*

The air of the living room is cool against Alec's skin. Parker's nested herself between Eliot and the back of the couch, and Eliot's making a low, muffled sound as his lips and tongue work on Parker's breast. Alec looks up at them both, how Parker's face is scrunched tight and how Eliot's eyes are dark and intent as his fingers press into the couch and into Parker's thigh. This isn't that different than them working a job together -- well, yes, it's _different_ , it feels completely different, but they fit together in kind of the same ways.

Eliot moves his grip to instead cup the back of Alec's head as Alec takes Eliot into his mouth. Alec likes the low, scratchy noise that rips out of Eliot's throat.

He stops thinking so much.

*

The pub is very loud and just about wall-to-wall people because it's game night. The place has four flat-screen TV's, and every time there's a goal, a shout goes up from the groups clustered beneath them.

Alec almost can't hear the music from the jukebox -- it sounds like the kind of twangy shit Eliot loves.

They order spicy wings and beer, jammed in at a small round table in the corner. Parker raises her beer glass first and knocks it against Alec's, then Eliot's, while Eliot tries to drink. A small amount splashes onto his shirt and he shoots Parker an annoyed look.

"To thieves," she says, smile wide and self-satisfied.

Eliot's frown breaks and curves into a grin, and he knocks his glass against Parker's.

"To thieves," Alec says.

*

They're maybe a little, tiny bit, maybe just a little tiny bit smashed when they walk to Alec's place. Parker has one arm hooked across Eliot's shoulders, which he doesn't seem to mind a bit, and one around Alec's waist. Her head is almost leaning on Alec's shoulder as they walk. The night's cold and her breath is warm.

Alec trips. He's not drunk. The ground's a little icy. He's not drunk. Eliot's arm shoots out, across Parker, to grab and steady him and Parker's grip on his waist tightens.

Their breath rises together in the cold night air as they all hold on to each other to keep from falling down before they walk on.

Inside, Eliot and Alec flop onto the long couch without bothering to shrug out of their coats yet. Parker trips on their calves, topples with her arms flailing, and lands sprawled across them both, laughing.

Then her fingers are cool on the back of Alec's neck, pulling him down to kiss her, while her other hand reaches out, gives impatient tugs at Eliot's coat.

Eliot's shrugging out of it faster than Alec has ever seen him do almost anything (at least as much as he can see out of the corner of his eye, because he's pretty busy kissing Parker).

*

Eliot's hands are on Parker's breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples while she arches her back against him, her body moving up towards Alec, who's fumbling on a condom like he's a stupid eighteen-year-old kid again.

Then his hands are on Parker's hips, steadying her. His cock slides along Eliot's, and then Alec pulls back and pushes into Parker.

They find a rhythm, Eliot's fingers and Alec's meeting against Parker's skin. Parker starts to moan and it's fucking _incredible_ , Alec's inside Parker, with her tongue and lips against his neck.

She comes first, squeezing tight around him.

Eliot swallows Alec's shout.

*

Parker's lying on her stomach with her knees bent, ankles interlocked, sheet across her back. The winter sun is too bright, and Alec pulls his part of the covers back over his head.

Eliot's still asleep.

"Hey," Parker whispers, and Alec feels her finger poking his ribs.

"What," he whispers back, lowering the sheet.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Parker eyes Eliot with a look that only spells trouble. "We should wake him up," she says.

Asleep, Eliot looks a lot more approachable. Less like he might punch your face in if you piss him off too much, more like...just a guy. Eliot, the person, instead of Eliot, the scary-ass martial arts expert who can kill you with his pinky.

He pokes Eliot in the ribs. What can he say, maybe he likes the adrenaline rush. With a noise halfway between a mumble, a grunt, and a curse, Eliot rolls over and opens his eyes.

"Will you make us breakfast?" Parker says.

Eliot lets out a mix between a groan and a laugh. "No." He buries his face in the pillow.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"Fine."

But nobody moves for a little while. Parker lowers her ankles, hooking her legs around Eliot's and rests her head against Alec's chest.

That seems to be okay with all of them.

~end


End file.
